Eclipse
by Plunk626
Summary: It started as a normal slaying night until Buffy is visited by Angel. He informs her of an evil power in Rome that he wants to help her destroy. Their plans to vanquish this new evil become complicated when they learn who is being held captive by it. COMP
1. Surprise

Chapter One

It was a cool autumn night. Rusted lamps dimly lighted the streets of Rome. Buffy was walking calmly. She was wearing dusty, boot cut jeans and a black, zipper sweatshirt that revealed a little of her white t-shirt underneath. Suspended from her neck was a thin, silver necklace, holding a small silver heart on the end. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a few wisps fallen.

Buffy was observing her surroundings. She'd faced two vampires already tonight. The first one gave her a good run, disconnecting her shoulder. She slammed him against a tree, stabbing a broken twig through his chest. He tried jumping off before turning to dust. She popped her shoulder into place by bracing her arm against a tree and using her useful slayer strength to push it back in.

The second was a girl who resorted to chick fighting. She pulled her hair and clawed her, leaving three slashes on Buffy's collarbone. She kicked her and knocked the vamp into a headstone, making the girl cry in pain. "You suck as a vampire. Consider this a favor," was Buffy's comment before staking her through the heart.

Slaying was becoming more of a drive. She did it to feel a part of something. Dawn left for college in England two months ago, thanks to Giles. She called once and awhile talking about her cool roommate that shares her clothes and her friendly teachers that are looking out for her. She'd try slipping in how Buffy's support was important as well, but Buffy knew she was just saying that.

Giles and Willow were off doing the watcher thing in London. They're now the head of the council and are recruiting new watchers. Giles met a woman; Callie Storms, while searching for new subjects. They're three weeks strong in the dating game. Willow and Kennedy are still together. Kennedy's apparently training hard to be a great slayer while Willow's practicing spells and centering her energies.

And Xander's trying to get over the loss of Anya. That part of him will never heal, but he's making through the days. He's helping Giles and Willow by researching places of potentials and types of demons. He's come very far in the study area.

Buffy was still in Rome, presently looking for vampires. She spotted a suspicious character, leading a girl into an alleyway. "Why can't girls conclude that a guy leading you into a dark place, where no one goes, is bad? I'm seriously offended to be a woman. How can someone be that incompetent?" As Buffy was proclaiming this, the guy was escorting his victim further down the alley. Buffy paced forward, placing her hand firmly on the stake concealed in her pocket.

The girl started to scream as the man showed his true face. "Excuse me," Buffy said innocently. The vampire faced her and growled. "Don't you know not to eat a girl on the first date?" The vampire smiled, his fangs glowed in the dim light. "Now, let's let the poor girl go so you and I can have some alone time."

"Who do you think you are?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"I _think_ I'm the Slayer, but let's test that theory." Buffy ran towards him and landed a right kick across his face. He fell to the ground, the girl falling loose from his grip. "Run now," Buffy suggested. The girl's breath was uneasy. She ran away, occasionally looking back.

The vampire jumped to its feet. Buffy was in fighting stance. The vampire charged, throwing a punch to her face. Buffy blocked it and kicked him in the stomach. He staggered back. The vampire did a back kick, which Buffy blocked with her left arm. She backhand punched him in the face and jabbed her elbow in his gut. She grasped his right arm, spun around and lifted it up, making him fall to his knees in pain. He elbowed her in the kidney and made her fall on her side. Buffy rolled to her back and flipped to her feet. She pulled out her stake and looked at him angrily. The vampire snarled and ran towards her. She put her right arm on his back and slammed him into the wall. She smashed her stake in his chest. He kicked up his right foot, knocking Buffy on her back, before he turned to dust. "That wasn't fair." Buffy pushed herself off the ground and dusted herself off.

Buffy bent down to grab her stake, but paused for a moment, hearing someone approach. She snatched her stake and spun around. Her attack was blocked. "Careful, someone could lose an eye with that thing."

Buffy caught a glimpse of who it was. "Angel."

"Hey Buffy."


	2. Big Bad in Town

Chapter Two 

Buffy dropped her weapon and gave him a hug. She felt the leather coat beneath her hands. She let go and gave him a good look over. He was wearing black pants and a dark grey t-shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit an old friend."

"What about the lawyer company you work for?"

"Turns out we had to destroy it because it was doing more harm than good." Buffy looked a little bewildered. "We staked a bunch of vamps, killed a bunch of demons, a dragon- have you ever fought a dragon?"

"Can't say I have," Buffy answered.

"We fought off-"

"Who's we Mr. Lack of Details?"

"Me, Illyria, Spike-"

"Spike?" Buffy interrupted.

"Yeah, he fought-"

"Alive Spike?"

"Yeah." Angel thought for a minute, letting things connect. "You didn't know he was back," he said slowly.

"How? When?" Buffy frantically questioned.

"When I got that package with the necklace in it; it fell out, there was an ash tornado, leaving me with Captain Peroxide." Angel realized now that Buffy was no longer interested in him. Right now she looked like she was having a panic attack. Her mouth hung open and she grabbed for her chest, as if she had trouble breathing. "Buffy?" Buffy fell to the ground. "Buffy!" Angel went to help her up but she held her hand out, insisting he stop. Angel took the hint and stood back.

Buffy looked down at the ground, but wasn't seeing it. Her mind was traveling through time rapidly. She remembered Spike and feeling safe in his arms, sleeping next to him, his body next to hers. Over the past year she hadn't sensed that warmth or comfort from anyone. Not even with the Immortal. She was the one comforting others, yet feeling void of attention. Tears formed in her eyes. "Spike," she said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I should've known. We were going to say something when we saw you with the Immortal a couple months ago, but-"

Buffy snapped out of her daze. "What? You were spying on me? Again?!"

"We. Did you hear the 'we'? As in, not just me."

"Yes but of the 'we,' you're the only one here."

"We were on a mission for a head when we found Andrew. Then he told us you were with the Immortal so we found you and never got a chance to talk to you."

"There wasn't time for a phone call?"

"You weren't home anyway," Angel defended.

"You go to my home _and_ spy on me? You just keep racking up the Oh-Shit points." Buffy stormed past him in anger.

Angel grabbed her stake from the damp pavement and followed her. "It was complicated."

Buffy stopped and faced him. "Ya know what? My whole life is complicated. You saying hi wouldn't make it any more problematic." Buffy found a bench and sat down on it. It was a little damp but she didn't care. She needed to rest her body and her head.

Angel copied her motions and sat beside her.

Buffy was filled with too many emotions. She was happy, frustrated, annoyed, and sad. She wasn't sure which to show, but she knew Angel wasn't there just to see her. "Why are you here?"

"I told you, I-"

"You told me a lie. Or at least not the whole truth. Which is it?" Buffy's eyes were determined as they looked into Angel's.

"There's a new power making it's way around Europe. Last I heard it was heading here. So I came here to warn you and hopefully help."

"Let me guess. This power wants to take over the world and end all human existence?" Angel looked away. "I'll take that as a 'so close you're dead on' look." Buffy's mind rewound back to Spike. _How come Angel found me before him? Maybe he wasn't even looking for me. Maybe he's over me. _

"Buffy?" Angel asked. "How do you suppose we find out what's going on?"

Buffy heard Angel; he sounded muffled through her thoughts. She answered his question, still in a daze. "We should contact Giles and Willow."

"Okay, where are they?"

"London."

"Why aren't they here?"

"They're creating a new Watcher's Council," Buffy replied, coming out of her reflection.

"If they haven't contacted you, maybe they don't know yet."

"Maybe, but I guess we should check." Buffy got up from the bench and stood there, waiting for Angel to come. "When I say 'we' I don't mean just me."

"Right," Angel said, standing up.

They reached Buffy's apartment. She unlocked her door and walked in. Buffy stripped her jacket and threw it on the couch. She looked back and realized Angel didn't follow. "Oh right. I haven't invited any vampires into my home lately. Uh, come in."

Angel walked cautiously through the doorway. He knew all he needed was the request but the force your body slams into when you aren't invited doesn't exactly feel like a down comforter; unless instead of down the comforter was filled with twenty pounds of cement.

"I'll call Giles." Buffy grabbed her cell phone and dialed London.

"How's your phone plan?" Angel asked, making small talk.

"Good. Free long distance." Buffy paced a small diameter. "Giles? Hi, it's Buffy. I got some news." There was a pause. "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting your date, but trust me this is really important. There's- what's that noise?... Football? You? Those are two not mixy things.... Right, the thing. Angel came here and I was just told that there's some big bad in Rome. Have you heard anything?"

Angel sat down on her white couch. It was quite soft. He felt the blanket he was lying on. It was soft too.

Buffy noticed Angel's strange behavior. She covered the mouthpiece of her cell and said, "Angel, stop feeling up my furniture. Okay so you heard something but didn't tell me because it came from an unreliable source? ... Well I suggest you find the unreliable source and make him tell you the rest of his unreliable information. ... Yes, now Giles. Since when did you get my stubbornness? ... Thank you. Bye." Buffy flipped her phone and sat across from Angel on her matching chair. "He's heard something but he thought it was a rumor. So he's finding the person or whatever that told him. So I guess there's nothing else to do."

"I guess." They sat in silence for about two minutes before Buffy broke it.

"Where are you staying?"

"Not sure."

"Well, you can stay in Dawn's room. She's in college so it's vacant as of this moment."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." After a few seconds of awkwardness, Buffy got up. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. G'night." Buffy strode to her room and shut the door.

Five minutes later there was a knock. She opened her door to Angel.

"Do you have any pajamas that aren't pink or have Princess written all over them?"


	3. In England

Chapter Three

"Again Callie, I'm dreadfully sorry," Giles apologized for the fifth time.

"Rupert, it's all right. You must help your Slayer." She was wearing bellbottom, dark jeans with a three-inch heel, black boot. Her upper body held a dusty jean jacket buttoned up and a thick red and orange scarf wrapped around her slender neck. Her hair was a light brown with natural blonde high lights. "Thank you for a pleasant evening. And I'm sorry about your pants."

Giles looked down at the wet spot that engulfed his crotch. The football strayed from the field, twenty minutes into the game, and slammed into his cup of warm water. "It's not your fault. It's number fifteen's."

Callie smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Giles quickly accepted. She placed her right hand on his chest as she went deeper into it. Their mouths parted. "Good night Rupert."

"Goodnight." He watched her enter her house and shut the white door.

Giles walked to his shiny new Rolls Royce and pulled away.

Back at the new, twelve-story building the Watcher's Council resided in, Giles was searching through some texts. There were twenty opened books lying on his desk and ten around it.

There was a knock on his door. He walked towards it, holding an aged text in his right hand. Giles turned the knob and saw Kennedy holding a guy by the collar of his brown, eighties shirt. "I found'im." She tossed inside.

"Thank you Kennedy."

"No problem." She walked into his office, allowing him to shut his door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Information about a new power in Rome."

"I don't know anything more than what I told you."

"Really?" Giles asked. "I assume you'll tell me the same thing after Kennedy removes a couple of your fingers."

Kennedy smiled and mimicked the motion she would use to break them. His eyes widened at the sight.

"So, Gavin, would you care to retract your previous statement?" Giles asked.

"It's a vampire. I'm not sure who. From what I hear he's about eighty years younger than Dracula."

"We already knew this," Kennedy stated.

"What is he planning on doing?" Giles asked.

"I don't know. All I know is he has a party coming up tonight and so far he has one person captive. Supposedly someone close to the Slayer. Ya know, the real one."

Giles wore a pensive face. "Who?"

"I don't know his name," Gavin answered. He was trembling, thinking of the bodily harm that could be done to him if he lied.

"It's a male," Giles discovered.

"Xander?" Kennedy asked.

"Can't be, I just spoke with him." Giles thought for a minute. "It can't be Angel. He's the one that informed her."

Kennedy walked towards Gavin and grabbed his shirt. She put him against the wall and lifted him off his feet. "What else do you have?"

"Nothing."

Kennedy slammed him against the wall. "What else?!" she demanded.

"Okay, okay." Kennedy lowered him, keeping a tight grip on his shirt. "From what I hear, he and the Slayer were quite intimate. He has some sort of weird name too."

Giles reflected for a moment on the new information he received. It kept leading him to one conclusion. "Spike."


	4. Two Captives

Chapter Four 

Buffy was walking down the hallway to her room. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. It was a cloudy day today which meant an all access pass for vampires today. She staked five on her first patrol of the day.

Buffy stuck the key in the hole and opened her door. She saw Angel watching tv in the same clothes as yesterday. He was laughing. Angel looked at her. "Did you know that 'Friends' is on for an hour every three hours?"

Buffy held back a giggle. "I don't usually get a lot of time to watch tv, so no."

"Where'd you go?" Angel inquired, a little worried. Buffy could definitely take care of herself, but since he didn't know what the 'big bad' was, he wanted to make sure she didn't have any mishaps.

"Patrolling. It's gonna be completely cloudy with constant vampire showers today." Buffy walked to the couch and sat down. "Have you heard anything?"

"No."

Buffy looked annoyed. "Come on Giles. You're King of the Research. Mr. Yea Research."

"Buffy, it's not like he's doing it on purpose."

"I know. It's just. Is no news good news? No news means nothing extremely bad was found. Yea. But also, no news means haven't found anything, which can be a number of bad things. Not so yea."

"We should try to find something out."

"I tried getting something out of this one vamp but he pretty much was like 'die Slayer die.'" Buffy slouched further down on the couch. Suddenly, the phone rang. Buffy jumped up and ran towards the dark wooden table it was lying on. "Giles? ... What? ... Okay... Do we know who? ... All right. Thanks." Buffy hung up the phone. Angel looked at her with anticipation. "Okay, it's a vampire eighty years younger than Dracula. He's having some sort of shin dig tonight which we have to get to because they have a captive."

"Do we know who? I mean, not that it matters."

"No, Giles said he couldn't get it out of the guy. So I say we find a vamp and make him give us the low down on this party." Buffy left her apartment and started down the hallway.

Angel grabbed his coat and followed her. "Buffy, why would a vampire tell a Slayer about a party that will probably be filled with vampires?" Angel asked. Buffy stopped. He was right, of coarse. "How about, _I_ go and find something out."

"Right, the vampire thing. But I want to go and get some slaying in. So let's meet back here in twenty minutes," Buffy suggested, looking at her watch.

"I don't have a watch."

"You don't have a watch? How can you not have a watch? You don't do that 'meet in o four hundred hours' in LA?" Buffy questioned.

"We're not the military Buffy. Look, I'll just make my way back when it feels like twenty minutes."

"_Feels _like twenty minutes? That's your solution?"

"It's all I got," Angel stated.

"Then we'll go with it."

They left the apartment building and went separate ways.

After about ten minutes, Buffy met with her first vampire. He was dressed in a Harley Davidson jacket with a red bandanna around his head. He looked like an Aerosmith fan due to the hairdo. The girl was wearing a short blue plaid skirt and button up white shirt. _Is Britney Spears your idol?_

They turned left, walking through the park. Buffy looked both ways and ran across the road. She pursued them a safe distance behind where she wouldn't lose them but they wouldn't think someone was following. _I can't attack him with all these people around_.

Suddenly, as if the Gods heard her, it started to rain. It came down heavily, with no soft drizzle to start with. Everyone in the park started scampering, trying to cover their heads as they ran to shelter. The vamp removed his coat and put it over the girl's head. They sat on a bench and just looked at each other. Then he went in for the kill.

Buffy ran towards them and grabbed him by his shoulders and tossed him off the bench. The vamp looked up, in a daze. "The eighties called, they need the hairdo back." The vamp snarled and jumped for her. She used his momentum to throw him to the ground.

She moved towards him. He threw a high punch, which she blocked. He resorted to a backhand punch but Buffy was a step ahead. She blocked it and snap kicked his stomach. As he was bent over in pain she slammed her elbow into his back. He fell to the ground. Then Buffy got knocked over because someone jumped on her back. Buffy looked up and saw it was the girl. "No," Buffy stood up. "He's not human." The girl turned to Buffy; her face was vamped out. "Although I see that's not a problem."

The girl ran forward and threw a punch to Buffy's face. She blocked it but missed the left knee that jabbed into her stomach. Then she felt a force hit her jaw. Buffy blocked the next punch and threw two to the girl's face. She did a roundhouse kick and knocked the vampire back. Buffy almost slipped on the wet grass but was able to gain some stability as she pulled out her stake. She noticed the guy disappeared.

She fell to the ground again. The guy vamp rolled her over and lay on top of Buffy. "Looks like you're gonna die." He bared his fangs and lowered them to her neck. Buffy jolted her head up, hitting his. She freed her right arm and gave him a right hook to the jaw. She flipped to her feet.

"See, I have a problem with that scenario." She staked him through the heart. She turned to the girl vamp, but she disappeared as well. Buffy's senses kicked in, making her look up. The vamp was making her way onto Buffy. She held her stake up and nailed her in the heart. She turned to ash before Buffy landed hard on the grass. "Great. I'm cold, wet and these are my favorite sneakers." Her white and light blue sneakers were now distributed in mud. She got up and brushed her butt off. When she looked at her hand it was covered with mud. "Oh man!" Buffy looked at her watch. "And I have to meet Angel in ten." She picked up her stake and went looking for one more vamp.

Angel was in an alley with one male vampire. There _were_ two but a piece of wood did a little subtraction. The guy tried kicking Angel in the stomach but he blocked it. Angel side kicked him in his back. The guy slammed into the side of the building. Angel swept his feet out from under him. As he tried standing up, Angel did an inverted crescent kick to his face. The vamp lay there then jumped up, backhanding him in the face. Angel blocked the next punch and open hand punched him in the nose before giving him a backhand punch.

Angel took notice of the vampire's watch under his black suit's sleeve. "Can you give me the time?" Angel asked. The vamp roundhouse kicked, Angel grabbed his foot and flipped him to the ground. He staked him in the chest. Angel walked away as the guy turned to ashes. He was soaking wet from all the rain that started halfway through his fight.

_I have to meet Buffy soon and I still have no information._ Angel walked out and nearly ran into a man in a black tuxedo. Angel knew he wasn't human. _They sure do take advantage of the weather conditions._ He followed the guy.

The man turned down a back street; Angel did too. The man took his left hand and placed it around Angel's neck once he rounded the corner. "Why are you following me?" he asked.

"To get information."

"About what?"

"The event going on tonight," Angel said, sounding safe in his element. He had on a smirk.

"What event?"

"The biggest event for us undead to look forward to." The guy loosened his grip and let him go. "Thanks for cooperating. I would've killed you in a second but I figured I couldn't get any knowledge if you were dead."

"You, kill me? Who's following who here?"

"I'm following you, but you haven't been undead for over two hundred years. And I, being Angelus-"

"Angelus?" he asked in fear.

Angel knew that would get his attention. "That's my name. My invitation was lost in the mail and I figured you might know where and when this is going on."

"How am I supposed to know that you're really Angelus?"

Angel smiled, showed his vampire side, and ran the guy into a wall. "Are we done or do you need more convincing?"

"No, I'm good."

"Damn, I was just getting started." Angel let go. "But again, I need the info. So where is it?"

"It's at Lenity's fortress. He's in search of a bride. From what I hear he's found one of prestige."

Angel punched him in the stomach but held his head to keep eye contact. "I didn't ask for details. Where is it?"

Buffy was leaning against her building. She looked at her watch. "So much for your feeling." She folded her arms and kept her eyes open for nearby vamps. Her glance was caught by Angel, making his way to her. "Hello Mr. Ten Minutes Late."

"I said I didn't have a watch."

"But you did have a feeling."

"I got information about the party, what'd you get?" Angel asked matter of factly.

"Wet and dirty. But hey, three less vamps in the world."

"Congratulations," he said in his monotone voice.

"I'll expect streamers and confetti soon."

"Maybe sooner than you think. The thing is a party held by a vampire called Lenity. I've heard of him. Not the most laid back of vampires. Anyway, he's looking for a bride, supposedly found a potential, and is having a party for it."

"Okay so let's get there, save the person, and kill the vampire."

"You make it sound very easy."

"That's because no matter what, it isn't. So I say it happily to make me optimistic. Doesn't usually work."

"Crappy."

"Yeah, but I live. So far." After a beat of silence Buffy said, "Let's go get pretty." She opened the door and they headed to Buffy's apartment.

Buffy opened the door and was greeted with a punch to the face. Angel saw the attacker and kicked him in the stomach. Two more descended from the apartment.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy asked.

"We came to retrieve you." The vampire who was kicked responded.

"Where do you plan on taking me? Hawaii? Australia? I hear France is nice this time of year."

"To see our master."

"Does he own a private island?"

The second vampire, who was big and mucular like a boxer, punched Angel and sent him flying down the hallway. Buffy watched Angel slam into the wall, crumbling the sheetrock. She looked back to the boxer. "You break into my home, hit me, then punch my friend. You have no idea how dead you are."

Buffy punched him in the face and ducked one of his. She kicked him in the back twice, making him lose balance. She tried kicking again but her foot was grabbed and he flipped her. Before Buffy landed she kicked him in the face and got in fighting stance. She punched four times in the gut and ended with a punch to the jaw. He picked her up and held her tightly. Her legs scrambled, slowly drifting from the ground.

One of the vamps set a needle in her left arm and injected her with something. Once it was removed she side kicked and hit him in the abdomen. She fiercely kicked the boxer in the groin; he dropped her like a ton of bricks. She swiped his feet out from under him and staked him through the heart.

"What's going on? The elixir should've worked by now," the third vamp asked.

The first vampire got up from the ground. "I don't know."

Buffy kicked him in the head and then again in the stomach. She turned to the other and her vision started blurring. She closed her eyes and opened them, the objects more distorted. Her body slowly swayed and she finally fell to the floor.

"About time. Who knows what she would have done to us." The third vampire picked her up and carried her in his arms.

Angel's eyes slowly opened and he could see the vampires walk past him. The elevator door shut before he could stop it. He got up, wincing once he felt his body throb from the harsh landing, and continued to the stairs.

Angel ended up on the first floor. He looked around and saw no one. He was about to run outside when the elevator opened. There they were, the two vamps. They walked towards him, without a second thought.

"You are not taking her."

"Really?" Angel went to kick him but he blocked it, punched him, spun around and punched him again. The other vampire took Buffy and left.

"No!" Angel yelled in protest. The vamp pulled his arm and brought his head to his fist.

"Pleasure fighting with you." He walked out.

Angel slowly stood up and ran out. They were gone. "Buffy."


	5. A Fight and More Good News

Chapter Five

"I have to tell Giles." Angel staggered to the elevator. His right shoulder slammed into the left wall from his momentum. He pushed the three and waited anxiously to reach the floor. He could feel his body healing itself. _One of the few perks of being a vampire._

Angel walked down the hallway to Buffy's apartment. Her door was still open. His mind flashed back to the boxer throwing him against the wall and watching Buffy get taken away.

Angel entered the apartment and started to head towards the phone when he heard something move. From the kitchen a five foot nine vampire showed itself. He was dressed in the same attire as the other three vamps, a black suit with a white shirt and black tie.

"Not a follower?" Angel asked.

"I stay behind in case someone shows up after we do our business. So I guess this is your lucky day." The vampire sauntered towards him.

"I've been having a lot of those lately." Angel grabbed a cushion off the couch and threw it at him He tossed it aside and realized Angel disappeared from his vision. He looked around carefully.

Angel came from his left, landing a punch to his jaw. Angel swung twice at him, but he just leaned back to avoid them. He grabbed Angel and threw him to the ground. He pulled back his arm, ready to punch. Angel snatched the pillow and rolled out of the way. "I don't think Buffy would appreciate holes in her kitchen floor." Angel jerked his knee up to the vamp's face.

The vampire grabbed the pillow and tossed it at Angel. He jumped to avoid it, and landed a kick to his right jaw. The vamp fell to his left knee and Angel kicked him three more times before he recovered. The vampire blocked the fourth kick and threw an upper cut to Angel's chin. Angel fell on his back. The vamp picked him up by his shoulder and backhand punched him in the face. Then he wrapped both hands around his throat and tossed him onto the dining room table. It collapsed from his momentum. Luckily it was wooden and didn't dust him in the crossfire. Angel grabbed a stake and held it in place as the vamp went in to grab his neck.

Angel stood up and dusted himself off. "Luckily, my luck wears out after a few punches." He walked over to Buffy's phone and tried finding Giles's number. After a few wrong buttons and a ring tone from the X-Files, he finally reached it. He pressed 'SEND' and waited, only getting a busy tone. "Come on Giles. What can be more urgent than this?"

"No, I don't want any magazines.... I don't think my sex life has anything to do with-... Most certainly not!... I do not wish to have a subscription to Single's Magazine, thank you." Giles hung up the phone. "Little twerp." He was picking up the rest of the books that were consuming his desk. They didn't provide much information; not that he knew what to look for. He was still waiting for a call from Buffy. She was supposed to get some information.

Giles needed to go see Kennedy in the Training Hall. Willow usually helps her but she was off in Germany fighting a Goranchin Demon. He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and put it on. He headed out the door and was about to shut it when his phone rang. He debated whether to get it or not.

Finally, on the fifth ring, Giles walked back in and picked up the receiver. "Hello?... Angel. Have you figured anything out? Any information?..." Giles slowly sat in his chair. Angel kept saying Giles's name on the other line. "When?... For who?... Lenity....I'll see what I can find and call you back." He hung up the phone.

Giles looked at the bindings of the books, trying to find the right one. He pulled out two different books. He looked through the first and put it down. One hundred eighty pages later, he found Lenity in the second.

Kennedy knocked on the door and then opened it. "Giles, we had a training date remember?" Giles didn't respond. "Giles?" She walked towards him, not sure what else to do. "Giles, what's wrong?"

"Lenity's taken Buffy." He kept searching, gradually getting closer to the book.

"Who's that? Oh, is that the vamp who has Spike?"

Giles nodded, still inspecting. His face did not look happy when he found the information he needed. "Oh no."

"What?" Kennedy walked to his desk.

"Lenity needs to marry in order to retrieve his powers. Apparently they were taken from him by the Noridin in the early eighteen hundreds."

"Who's Noridin?"

"She was Dracula's first wife. He apparently tried sleeping with her and to punish him she took his powers away. Then he could only get them back by showing his love toward another woman."

"So he's going to marry Buffy?" Kennedy asked, a little confused. "What is he planning on doing with his power?"

"He will make the dark consume the light, allowing him passage in a world of obscurity," Giles read.

Kennedy let things settle in her head before she attempted to understand this. "He's going to create an eclipse that will last forever once he marries Buffy?" Giles's face became more terrifying. "Now what?"

"Before they marry, they need to share the same form."

Kennedy's mouth dropped. "He needs to sire Buffy."


	6. The Hostage

Chapter Six

Buffy stirred, awakening from her dreamless sleep. She sat up and placed her right hand on her cheek, feeling a small headache. Her eyes widened when she realized she was in an unknown place. Her glance turned to the exceptionally large room. The walls were stone and contained no pictures or character. There was a gold and beige couch placed in front of a roaring fireplace. The bed she was lying on had a white canopy and was very soft.

Buffy turned to get up and noticed she was wearing a gown. She stood up and turned, trying to catch every aspect of it. The dress was plum and had random embroidery on it. There were small clasps down the bodice that were holding it on. It loosened around the hips and flared out slightly to give a soft flow to the bottom. There was a trail as she walked which made the dress look like an eighteenth century one, only without the ruffles.

Buffy felt her hair. It was held up in some way. She noticed a mirror on the wall of the door and looked at it. Her hair was in a bun with the ends curled and a few pinned up. Her attention turned from her new look to how to get out.

As Buffy was looking for her actual clothes, two women came in dressed in identical black, form fitting dress with spagetti straps. "You have awakened," one said. "I am Maureen and this is Coral."

"Hi. Do you know where my clothes are?"

"Those dreadful things you were wearing? Why on earth would you want to put on those nasty apparels when you can wear something as elegant as that gown?" Coral asked.

"Because, those nasty apparels are comfortable and less stand outish in a crowd." Buffy opened up another drawer in the elegant, carved dresser.

"Not in the crowd you're about to enter. You will, as they say, blow their minds." Maureen walked to Buffy and held the next drawer shut. "Now, come, our Master is expecting you. He has an edition to your beauty."

"That's sweet but tell your Master I am not staying."

Maureen looked at Coral and Coral nodded. They each grabbed an arm and pulled Buffy out.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Buffy tried wriggling out but they had a good grip. Buffy kicked out her foot, making Coral trip and fall. Buffy punched Maureen with her free hand and ran down the hall. She looked back and they were gone. She turned her glance forward and stopped abruptly when a man was standing in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" he asked. He was dressed in a white button shirt that was barely visible under the grey silk vest and silk white tie. He had on a black jacket that separated into two parts below his waist and came to two points at his knees. His pants were black as well as his glossy shoes.

"Actually yes. It's this little place that's not here." Buffy tried walking around him but he stood in her way. "I strongly suggest you move unless-"

"I want to end up as a pile of ashes? I'm sorry Miss Summers but I simply can't allow my bride to be to leave before the festivities."

"Bride to be? I certainly wasn't asked about that. Or the service. I always wanted a church wedding."

"It's an honor to be chosen to wed someone with prestige, such as myself," he answered, looking her up and down.

"For another vampire, maybe, but I would rather jab a stake in your heart than walk down an aisle with you."

"I knew you wouldn't come quietly. That's why I have a captive to ensure your consent." He stood there with a smile. "It is certainly no ordinary human. I use human lightly. I made sure to grab someone that was close to your heart. One whom you would not permit to depart."

"The cashier at the Seven Eleven?"

He chuckled. "I'm glad my servants didn't demolish your personality when they retrieved you."

"Yeah, about that. How did they get into my house? I wasn't there and I'm the only one who can invite them in. Unless the rules have changed recently."

"I have ways of bending the rules. Quite like you bent the rule about the one Slayer."

"Can you get off the fancy schmancy talk for one minute and explain to me how your little imps were in my house?"

"Through the use of a spell someone cast. It's from a long lost book, which I have the only copy of. Hence, the rule not bending often."

"Thanks," Buffy said sarcastically.

He revealed a necklace he concealed in his hand behind his back. "It's a cabochon smoky topaz gem. Polished to perfection." It was in the shape of a teardrop and was the size of her palm. There was a gold bale composed of small spheres surrounding it. A beautiful gold ring was what held the pendant to the leather chord. "Turn around so I may put it on you."

"I don't want you to put it on me."

He held in his annoyance with her and addressed her politely. "Miss Summers, I must request you wear this to complete your ensemble. You will be frowned upon if you have a bare neck."

"I would think vampires would enjoy it."

"They will not be feeding off of you. Now, please put this on." Buffy just stood there. "If you put it on, we will go to the ballroom and I will show you who the captive is. If you refuse, I'll send the signal to exterminate him immediately." Buffy pursed her lips. She didn't trust him but she didn't want to risk one of her friends' lives. She turned around and allowed him to tie on the necklace. When he finished she turned back around. "I also ask you to at least look like you're enjoying yourself."

"Care to throw me a name so I don't walk in there calling you Bob?"

"My name is Lenity." He held out his arm. She unwillingly took it.

Downstairs, the ballroom doors opened, revealing a huge room filled with people, well, vampires. Everyone was dressed in black and white and was dancing. There were five violinists, five cellists and one pianist playing the music that filled the room.

The music ceased when they both stepped into the room. Everyone stopped and made a walkway to the two thrones placed at the end. Lenity looked at Buffy who put on a fake smile, before descending down the path.

When they reached the thrones they turned around and Lenity released Buffy's arm. "I would like all of you to meet, my wife to be." Everyone clapped, including Lenity. Buffy wasn't sure what to do so she just smiled and kept her hands together behind her back. "And you are all invited to our wedding tomorrow night." Everyone clapped again. Buffy's head abruptly turned to him, her mouth partially open. Lenity took notice and quickly advanced the music to play. Everyone resumed to dance.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes," Lenity said, gesturing for her to sit down.

"By wedding you mean another of these parties?"

"By wedding I mean we wed and then yes, there will be a banquet."

"I absolutely, positively protest to this wedding and refuse to say I do." Buffy was very perturbed.

"Please sit and we will talk of this more."

"No, _I_ will _stand_ and _you_, will call off the wedding. At least to me."

Lenity smiled. "Look into the crowd Miss Summers. See anyone familiar? Particularly, close to the right wall."

Buffy amused him and looked. She couldn't tell the difference between one vampire to the next. But then a person she knew well caught her eye. She remembered that slick blonde hair and stature. "It can't be," she said in a whisper.

"But it is," Lenity replied.

"Spike," Buffy's voice remained low.

"Yes. We found him waiting in front of your doorway two nights ago. Couldn't help but, capture the chance." He looked at Buffy. "Now, I suggest you sit down."

Buffy kept her eye on him as she reposed in the stone cold throne. After a couple more minutes she looked at Lenity. "Why are you doing this? And why would you want to marry a Slayer of all choices?"

"You're the only one worthy of this throne. You're strong minded, powerful, and above all, beautiful." He grazed his hand against her cheek. She turned her head away.

There were few points in her life when she felt helpless and this was one of them. Knowing Spike was the captive sent her mind into a complete blank. This vampire had to have some kind of power for wanting to marry a Slayer. He must've known he could "tame" her. Not to mention she had no idea where she was.

"You're frightened." He tilted his head, keeping his glance on her. "I can sense it, you're frightened."

Buffy looked at him. "Congratulations, you caught the Slayer. I'm sorry but all the door prizes are gone. Please accept this complementary t-shirt." She glared into the crowd. Her breath was a little unsteady.

"Come," Lenity said as he stood up from his chair. He held out his hand. "Let's dance." Buffy took her hand and placed it in his. They walked elegantly down the three steps that led to the floor and faced each other. Lenity placed his other hand on her lower back and kept hold of her right hand. Buffy placed her left hand on his shoulder. The music played and they danced while everyone watched.


	7. Running from Problems

Chapter Seven

The song ended within a few minutes. Lenity bowed and Buffy curtsied while the crowd applauded. "Now, someone may have the pleasure of dancing with this lovely woman." He picked out a random vampire. Two of the henchmen Buffy faced whispered something in his ear. "Carry on," Lenity announced and led the two out.

Buffy danced obligingly with the vampire. When the song was about a minute through, they were asked to switch. Another vampire, with grey hair took the others spot. "I'm honored to be able to dance with you my lady."

Buffy put on a smile and nodded. They were asked to switch again. She was held by a blonde vampire this time. "Spike?" she asked frantically.

"Pardon, my lady?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

"Switch partners," the pianist announced.

Buffy felt another one touch her once the previous vampire left. She took a big inhale and let it out as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't look so enticed Slayer."

Buffy's memory remembered that voice. That tone. She looked up. "Spike," she said happily.

"I had to knock over three other wankers to get here."

"I can't believe it." Her eyes started watering.

"I hope those are tears of joy, love."

"They are," she said as she wiped the few that fell. "It's just- I can't believe it."

"Final switch," the pianist declared again.

A vampire tapped Spike on the shoulder. He looked young. "Sod off," Spike said as he continued to dance with Buffy.

"Do you know what he's going to do?"

"Find someone else to dance with."

"Not him. Lenity."

"I know what you meant." He looked around before speaking. "I heard the guards talking about creating an eclipse. Only not a momentary one. He also plans to marry you."

"I caught that. What I don't understand is why."

"Look at you love. Not many people out there wouldn't jump at a chance to marry you."

Buffy smiled. "You were always great at compliments."

Spike smirked. "So, do you have a plan to get out of here?"

"I haven't really thought of one. But it should definitely be pursued when all these vampires aren't here."

"Agreed."

"Or we could just slip off and run. Not like anyone would notice two out of a hundred people missing."

"I like that one, it's sooner."

"Agreed." Buffy took his arm and they casually walked outside. Once the door was shut they ran to the left.

"Have any idea how to get out of here?" Spike asked.

"Not the slightest."

As they neared a corner, two men rounded it. "Hey, where do you think you're-" Buffy punched him in the face. Spike kicked the other in the stomach and kneed his head.

"There's no stakes!" Buffy noticed.

"This is a vampire's house."

Buffy punched the glass surrounding of an eccentric ax and decapitated one. She tossed it to Spike who copied her motions. "At least he's a collector," Buffy said. Spike kept hold of the ax and continued running with her.

Lenity was heading back to the ballroom when two more of his henchmen stopped him. "Master, your bride to be has skipped the party."

"What?" he asked.

"She's not there sire. Neither is the captive."

Lenity clenched his teeth. "Find them and bring them back. Alive." The two that were with Lenity followed the others down the hall.

Buffy and Spike reached a door. Buffy turned the knob and ran outside. Spike quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Buffy noticed she almost ran off a cliff. "That's not very safe," she said.

"I don't think they're worried about that." Spike loosened his grip and Buffy turned around.

"Company."

Spike looked. "Lovely."

"C'mon." Buffy dashed back in and down the other hall. Spike followed her, running as fast as he could.

They made their way to the end but there was no where else to go.

"No. No. No," Buffy said, looking back and seeing the vampires pursue them. She punched the wall, but it didn't do anything, not a mark. "Shit!"

"Guess we gotta fight our way out."

"Looks like it." Buffy landed a roundhouse kick to one of their faces. She punched the other in the stomach and swiped his legs out from under him. Spike tossed her the ax and she decapitated him. The other vampire kicked her from behind. Buffy dropped the ax and punched him twice in the face, once in the gut and kicked him in the chest. He staggered back. He picked up the ax and swung it at her. She dodged it and grabbed the handle of it. She swung him into the wall and made him loose his grip. Buffy swung it to his jaw and jabbed him in the stomach. He leaned over and she brought the handle up under his chin. He fell back, allowing her to cut off his head.

Spike dodged a punch and jabbed one in the face. The other kicked him in the back and punched him in the gut. He grabs Spike and throws him down on the ground. Spike rolls out of the way as he swings at his head. Spike grabbed his hand for the next punch and kicks his side. The vamp staggers back as Spike flips to his feet.

The other vampire pulls out a bottle and cloth. He soaks the cloth and rushes to Buffy. He goes behind her and places it over her mouth. Buffy kicks his legs and he pulls her down with him. She tries not to breathe it in, but has to after all her squirming. She inhales and jabs his side with her elbow He turns to her left side and she flips him off her. He grabs her face and places the cloth over her mouth again.

"Buffy!" Spike yells as he gets kicked in the gut. Spike grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. He picked up the ax and swung it, removing the vampire's head. He turned to Buffy who was now passed out on the floor. Spike kicked the vampire and picked him up. "I'll make sure this hurts." He throws him against the wall. The vampire blocks a kick to the face but falls from both Spikes' forearms smashing into his back. Spike grabbed his right arm and bent it the opposite way over his knee, breaking it. The vampire screamed in pain. Spike grabbed his head and slammed it twice into the wall and kicked him in the stomach. He elbowed his nose, breaking that as well. The vampire screamed more. "Now, you're just annoying me." He grabbed the ax and made it stop, ashes remaining.

Spike quickly picked Buffy up in his arms and rushed her out of the house. He carefully walked around, hoping to find some way off. Luckily he found a walkway and tons of horse drawn carriages. He placed Buffy in one and whipped the reins to make it run. The two horses neighed and started running down the path.

They soon entered a small town. Spike pulled the reins, ceasing the horses. He jumped down and grabbed Buffy. He heaved her over his shoulder and slapped the horses behind. It ran as fast is could away from them. Spike pulled her off his shoulder and held her. He searched frantically for a partially hidden area.

He entered a house that was in a back alley. "Good enough I suppose." He placed Buffy down on a nearby bed. He sat on the floor and held her hand. "Now you have to wake up." He brushed a few stray hairs form her face. "Come on Slayer. You're not one to give in easily."

Back at Lenity's home, he was sitting in his throne. He told everyone his bride to be was escorted out because she felt ill, but they would continue to celebrate without her.

Five black suited vampires entered and walked straight to Lenity. All three bowed. "Where are the others?" Lenity asked.

"They were killed Master."

"And Buffy?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Escaped. With the hostage."

Lenity was growing angry. He grabbed the second man and pulled him close. "Find them. Bring them back. Do not kill the vampire, we need him to make her abide to the wedding which has been pushed forward to her return. If you come back empty handed, I will stake you myself." He tossed the vampire back. They all bowed and left the room. "We will wed and the world will be my kingdom." Lenity smiled as he watched everyone dance.


	8. Arrivals

Chapter Eight 

Angel was pacing in Buffy's apartment. It had been an hour and a half since he informed Giles about the present situation and was waiting impatiently for his call back. Angel took one more trip to the table and back before picking up the phone. He dialed Giles's number and let it ring. "Come on Giles. Answer your phone." It kept ringing. Angel hung up after the tenth ring. He looked around and made up his mind. He was going to go to the party. He grabbed his coat from the kitchen and put it on.

There was a knock at the door.

Angel fixed his jacket as he walked towards it. He grabbed a piece of wood from the broken table and held it tightly. He opened the door and readied the stake.

"No!" someone screamed.

"Giles?" Angel asked.

"Yes. So, uh, put that away, please."

Angel looked at the stake. "Oh, sorry. I've just been popular with the vampires today." Giles walked in, Kennedy behind him. "Who's this?"

"I'm Kennedy."

"She's a Slayer," Giles informed, pulling a book from his weapons pack.

"Hey," Angel greeted.

Kennedy looked him up and down and brushed him off.

"Nice to meet you too," Angel said.

"We have some problems," Giles enlightened, looking through his book.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"We took a private plane. The Watcher's Council has all sorts of transportation." Kennedy turned to Giles. "And I still say we should've taken the Mustang."

"Kennedy, you can not drive through water."

"Yes, but you can use a boat to bring the car to the European shore and then drive on land. I could've driven since it doesn't have a stick." Kennedy smiled at her play on words.

"Aha." Giles showed Angel the book. "Here. It's information on Lenity. How he lost his powers, how he can get them back, and other happy scenarios."

"What happened?" Angel asked, not wanting to bother reading.

"He had his powers taken away by one of Dracula's brides and he can only get them back once he showed love towards someone else. So, he plans on marrying Buffy, getting his powers back, and creating a permanent eclipse so he can rule the world." Kennedy looked at Giles to see if she got it right.

"He also needs to turn her into a vampire before they wed," Giles added. Kennedy gritted her teeth for forgetting the most crucial part.

"We gotta stop it."

"My thoughts exactly, but we can't go in unprepared and without a plan."

"Giles, we have no idea when the wedding is. It could be tonight. Or right now for a matter of fact. We can develop a plan on the way there." Angel left the apartment. Giles grabbed the bag and followed with Kennedy shutting the door behind him.

"You know how to get there?" Giles asked.

"That would be an important step," Kennedy stated.

"A little vampire told me." Angel started down the steps. Three vampires were on their way up, wearing their game faces. "Great," Angel said sarcastically.

"Wonderful," Giles said, continuing the sarcasm.

"Awesome!" Kennedy voiced, very excited. Angel and Giles glanced at her. "What? This is what I do, leave me alone."

The vampires growled and attacked. Angel high punched the one that ran towards him. Giles swung and missed and was punched in the face. Kennedy jump kicked the stomach of the third.

Angel ducked a punch and came up behind him. The henchman tried a backhand punch but Angel blocked it. He kicked his side and punched his face. "Giles! I could use a stake!"

Giles opened his bag and grabbed a stake. He tossed it to Angel. He grabbed a bottle of holy water and tossed it in the vampire's face. He screamed in pain as his visage smoked. Giles grabbed a stake from the bag and jabbed it into the vampire's chest. He tossed it to Kennedy, who was ready to receive.

Kennedy caught the stake and blocked a roundhouse kick to her body. She blocked an upper cut by grabbing his hand. With a backhand punch to his face, he steps back to keep his balance. Kennedy grabbed his right arm and kicked him three times in the stomach. He slammed against the wall before Kennedy drove the stake through his chest.

Angel kicked the stranger in the leg, making him cry out. He tried punching him, but Angel took his arm and punched him with his other hand. He twisted his arm around so Angel's front side was against his backside and hurled the stake in his heart.

"That was exhilarating," Kennedy said, walking down a few steps to Giles.

"You'll like the party then," Giles commented.

"What're we gonna do? I mean, we have a Slayer, a Watcher and a vampire, but there probably isn't just ten vampires at this guy's house."

"We'll figure it out on the way," Angel said. He continued down the stairs. "We need to make one stop first."


	9. I Love You

Chapter Nine 

Spike walked back into the house he and Buffy were hiding in. She was still unconscious. He had left for a couple minutes to try and find some sort of food; he came back empty handed.

Spike went straight to the bed Buffy was lying on. He slid his left hand under hers and grasped it. "I missed ya ya know. Tried gettin' back but that couldn't be easy of coarse. Thought about you every day. Every minute. Memories of you started fadin' and I felt like I was losin' ya. Then when we fought off everything, I could see you again. Then that had to get messed up by that stupid git." He looked at Buffy's face. He brushed it with the back of his right hand. "Now I don't know if you even want to be with me any more." He looked at her closed eyes. Her soft lips. Spike leaned in and kissed her. When he sat back, her eyes started to react. "Buffy?"

Buffy's eyes closed tighter before they opened. She was in a different place that she didn't know, but when she looked to her left, he was there. Spike.

"Bout time you joined the conversation," he said.

Buffy smiled. "You know me, always ready to procrastinate." They both smiled. "I missed you Spike." His heart would've jumped a beat if he actually had one. "I like how you make me feel. Ya know, comfortable."

Spike pursed his lips. Not exactly the response he wanted. She made it sound like she enjoyed their "friendship." He didn't want a friendship. Spike stood up and put his back to her.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Buffy asked, slowly standing up.

"No. Nothin'."

"Your pants are on fire," Buffy stated.

Spike looked down, puzzled. After a thought he caught on to her comment. "Funny."

"I try. Mind telling me what's wrong?"

"Just..." Spike was debating whether to say what he wanted or to lie.

"No need to walk on eggshells here Spike."

Spike turned and faced her. "I'm not. It's just... I don't want you to feel comfortable with me."

Buffy was perplexed. "Why not?"

"Because I want you... to want me."

"You're not gonna burst into song are you?"

"Stop doin' that!" he said, frustrated.

"Doing what? I have no idea what you're saying."

"I don't want to be just your friend. I guess I should've caught on the last year at your house."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You acted like you cared but we didn't... ya know."

Buffy exhaled deeply. "You are such a male! You think I didn't want you because we didn't sleep together?"

"Well yeah Buffy. Wanting and sex come hand in hand. At least the last I knew. Which was three years ago when we actually _did_ have sex." Spike walked past her and headed to the bed.

"I told you I loved you and you said I didn't! How do you think that made me feel?" she yelled.

"That's because you _don't_ love me. You never will. You'll always love Angel."

"Well duh, but I want to be with you!" Buffy argued.

"He was your first love Buffy. I can't compete with that."

"There's no competition. I don't want to be with Angel. Yes I will always love him but I'll also always love Xander and Giles. That doesn't mean I want to jump into bed with- oh ew!" Buffy said, thinking of sleeping with Giles. "Mind paints a picture. Mind paints a picture." Spike gritted his teeth. Buffy saw his frustration growing. "Why can't you believe that I want to be with you?"

"Because I don't deserve you. You know I don't, which is why you don't want to be with me."

"Excuse me? When did you start deciding what I wanted? I was still under the impression I held the remote for this body."

"You only slept with me because you couldn't get it any where else."

"No, I slept with you to feel. I felt devoid from my friends and family. I had no feeling towards anything. I was empty. The only thing that made me feel real, or alive, was being with you. That was true even after you got your soul and we slept in your bed, and your arm was around me. I felt safe and that made me happy because I wasn't preparing Potentials to die or deciding what was best for everyone. You helped me forget about all that stuff and that felt good." Buffy had tears welling in her eyes.

"But I hurt you Buffy. I promised you the world and I hurt you." He looked Buffy in the eyes, showing his hurt.

Buffy walked to him and stood about three inches from his body. "Spike, if this is about the rape thing-"

Spike walked around her and shook his head while saying, "No. No. No."

"Spike?"

"I don't want to think about it." He stood by the door, dismissing eye contact. Buffy cautiously walked towards him. "I tried raping you."

"But you didn't."

"Because thankfully you're stronger."

"When needs be."

"Buffy," he turned to her. "How can you want to be with someone who did that to you?"

"Because it was a confusing and hard time for you. You weren't thinking straight." Buffy stood in front of him. "And you became a better person. A better man." He looked down at the floor, trying to grasp her statement. "Spike, I love you." She looked into his eyes. They still had the same soft blue color that she remembered losing herself in.

"I love you too."

They looked at each other's mouths and back to their eyes. Then they looked at each other's mouths as they went in for a kiss. Their lips connected like the missing piece to a puzzle. Spike placed his hands around her waist and Buffy placed hers on his face. Spike slowly pushed Buffy to the bed. He put his right arm around her back and braced their bodies with his left one as they met the bed.

As Spike undid her dress, Buffy unzipped his pants. His hand slid up her back to the zipper. He gently pulled it down as he kissed her mouth. Spike grew a bulge in his pants from Buffy's touch. She smiled at being able to arouse him so easily. She lifted his shirt over his head and teased him by kissing down his stomach as she pulled the pants down. She turned Spike over, keeping eye contact as she pulled them off.

Spike sat up once he was unclothed and, on his knees, started kissing her lips. He pulled off one strap of her dress. He kissed her shoulder and brushed it with his hand. He slid off the other and pulled off the dress as he drew Buffy down to him. She pushed the rest off and kicked it to the floor.

Spike rolled over so he resided on top. He touched her as only an experienced man could, rubbing his hands over her stomach and over her legs. He instinctively seemed to know where to go and just how long to stay. Sliding his strong arms beneath her, Spike lifted Buffy's hips to him. He felt incredible and she begged him not to stop. He honored her wishes slowly bringing her to the peak of ecstasy. She wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him closer, wanting to feel him deeper. Her orgasm came like an explosion. She was sweating and taking deep breaths. She realized Spike was too. Buffy looked from his eyes to lips and back again. Spike took the hint and went in for a kiss.

"I love you," Spike told her.

Buffy smiled. It was good to hear that again. "I love you too Spike." She pulled him in for another kiss.

Buffy suddenly stopped, sensing something. Spike looked at her, shocked how worried she unexpectedly became. "What?"

"I have a feeling."

Spike grinned. "Again pet?" he asked, kissing her collarbone.

Buffy pushed him back. "No." She sat up and looked out the house. There was no door to conceal them. "There's someone out there."

Spike listened and heard something too.

They scrambled over to their clothes and quickly put them on. As Spike zipped his pants and Buffy zipped her dress, five vampires appeared in the doorway.

"Bloody hell."

Buffy looked at them all. She glanced around to see if there was anything she could use, planning an offensive. "No rough housing inside. I just remodeled."

The vampires smiled and attacked.


	10. Fear Arrives

Chapter Ten 

Buffy kicked the first vampire down, then the second, and a roundhouse kick to the face of the third. The first one gets up, and she tries kicking him again, but he grabs her leg and throws her into a wall.

"Buffy!" Spike warned. She turned as a fourth vampire swung at her. Spike punched him before he touched her. He did a roundhouse kick and knocked the vampire outside. He pursued him and took on the fifth at the same time.

The second vampire swung at her but she dodged it and back kicked him in the face. "I need a stake!" Buffy yelled as she punched the first vampire and kicked the third.

"My sentiments exactly love."

"Where's the ax?"

"I left it there," Spike informed. He kicked the fourth vampire and followed with a punch to the jaw.

"You left it there?!" Buffy jumped up to grab a pipe and ripped a piece free. She slammed it into the first and third vamp's gut and swiped the second's legs out from under him. "Why did you leave it there?"

"I was too busy carrying your unconscious self out of the castle!" Spike took a quick look around for a weapon other than his fists. He spotted a piece of wire in an alley. He ran down it, followed by his two adversaries. He grabbed it from the ground and faced them. He dodged the fourth's punch and elbowed him in the face. While he was keeled over, Spike rammed his knee into his nose. The fifth kicked Spike in the stomach and elbowed him in the back of the head. Spike kicked his legs out from under him. As he tried getting up, Spike wrapped the wire around his throat and pulled tightly. After a couple jerks, his head came off and he turned to ashes. Spike smiled at his defeat and was tackled.

Buffy ricocheted off the wall and did a roundhouse kick to the third vamp. She ran down the street and into another house, hoping to find something made out of wood. Nothing, but there was a flight of stairs. "Stairs are good." Buffy ran up the steps, determined to find something. Again, nothing. "Why must people take all their stuff when they leave?" Buffy saw a closet door. She kicked it in, letting it break into two big pieces and three little ones. "I love to improvise. It makes me feel smart." She turned around in time to get a punch across the face. She fell over and hit the ground. She kicked her leg out and gets the third vampire in the shin. He bends down in pain and got a stake through the heart.

Buffy throws a right jab to the first vampire's face. She follows up with a kick to his knee, making him fall to the ground. She kneed his face and he fell on his back. Buffy prepared to stake him but was kicked in the side. She blocked the next kick with her forearm and brought in uppercut to the second's jaw. Buffy punched him twice in the stomach and again in the face. She rams the stake in his chest, making him turn to ash.

Spike kicked the vampire and sent him back into the stone wall. He punches the fourth vampire squarely in the jaw and he staggers back. He pushes himself upright and backhands Spike in the face. Spike retaliates with a jab to his nose and a punch to his cheek. He did a roundhouse kick and knocked him on the ground. Spike wrapped the chain around his neck and pulled. The vampire turned to dust as his head detached from his body.

"Buffy?" Spike didn't hear anything. Knowing what luck she'd been having lately he panicked. "Buffy?" He ran back to the house but she wasn't there. "Buffy!"

Buffy did a roundhouse kick but he dodged it. He punched her in the face and kicked her back. She staggered forward but quickly regained her balance. She did a back kick into his stomach. She turned and grabbed his jacket, using it to toss him into the wall. Buffy kicked him in the face and staked him.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." She looked at the pile of ashes. "Yeah right." She kept hold of the stake and went to leave.

Lenity appeared out of nowhere. He looked around and noticed the different piles of ex-vampires. "Never send incompetents to do my job."

Buffy swung at his face but he caught her hand. She tried jerking it free but it wouldn't budge. "I don't possess the simple strength of other vampires."

Spike came running up the steps. He saw Buffy. Lenity was standing behind her, holding her arm. He pursued him but was stopped by three vampires, wrapping their arms around his, holding him back. He struggled to get free but they were too strong.

"Let's go home." Lenity brushed Buffy's face. She just closed her eyes and started to cry, not knowing if she would live through this.


	11. One Man and Two Women

Chapter Eleven 

"This is ridiculous," Giles commented on his outfit.

"Giles, you're supposed to be pretending you're a vampire so we won't be stopped on our way inside," Kennedy stated, brushing her light pink, form fitting dress. It came out at the bottom like an eighteenth century gown. She didn't care for her getup but she tolerated it because it was her duty. Kind of.

"Yes, but why am _I_ stuck in women's clothing?" Giles was wearing a creme dress that clung to his chest, well would've if he had one, and enlarged out at the bottom. He had a matching wrap over his arms. His hair was a long, curly brown wig.

"Because no vampire woman has two men with her. One guy with two women however, is expected," Angel said. He was wearing a typical black tuxedo, like the vampires that he's been fighting lately.

"Why can't I walk in by myself?"

"That stands out more than a woman with two men."

"Then let's go as a woman with two men. I'm sorry. I'm not usually so difficult, but I'm dressed as a woman!"

"Giles, it's just that Angel has an in with the whole Angelus thing. Now quit whining and put on this lipstick." Kennedy handed him a redish black color. While he put it on, Kennedy stuffed his unoccupied chest area. "Good thing this place doesn't have an alarm."

"There's money on the counter," Angel said.

"But not for how much it'll cost to fix the door."

"At least we didn't break a window."

Giles fixed his breasts to where they were comfortable. "Okay, how do I look?"

Kennedy and Angel looked at Giles and held back a laugh. "You're the prettiest Watcher turned female vampire in ten minutes that I've ever seen," Kennedy said.

"Is that because I'm the only one?" Giles asked, knowing he looked ridiculous.

"Maybe."

Angel couldn't hold it in any more. He burst with laughter. Kennedy crumbled when Angel did and laughed so hard her stomach hurt.

"Now that the laughter's out there, can we go?" Giles asked, flipping some excess of the wrap over his wrist so it didn't drag. He was the first to leave. Kennedy and Angel held each other as they tried suppressing their glee.

Lenity threw Buffy down on the bed and stood above her. Spike tried struggling some more but still couldn't break free.

"I tried being nice, but apparently, that doesn't work for you. So now, I'm resulting to force."

Buffy cowered.

"Maureen and Coral will help you get dressed and then we will have the wedding ceremony. If you don't, I will _kill_ him," Lenity pointed to Spike. Buffy looked, knowing who he was pointing too. Spike was wilting, seeing how sad and scared Buffy was. "Do you want that?!" Buffy shook her head, keeping it down. "Do you?!"

"No," she said in an undertone.

"Then you will put on that dress, come down and abide by my rules?" Lenity said calmly.

"Yes."

"Buffy, don't do this! Not for me pet!" One of the vampires punched Spike in the stomach. He would've fallen if his arms weren't being retained.

Buffy's tears started falling more rapidly.

"Buffy don't-" Spike received a right hook and punch in the stomach.

"Stop it! I said I'll do it, just stop!" Buffy screamed.

Lenity looked at his men, letting them know to restrain themselves from hurting him. He looked back at Buffy. "Get dressed and come down." Lenity turned and exited.

Spike was pulled out as he yelled, "Buffy, don't!"

She placed her right hand to her mouth to muffle her gasps for air. She wiped her eyes and tried composing herself. Her thoughts stirred, trying to decide what to do. _I've fought Dracula before, and won I might add. He's eighty years younger, so I should be able to slay him somehow. The only thing is... Spike. He'll kill him. I'll never be able to see him again. Or hold his hand. Or kiss him. _The tears started making their way back. Buffy took a breath to try and stop. _But there's supposed to be an eclipse. Maybe I'll marry him and then kick his ass before it happens. But what if it's like one of those Beauty and the Beast things where the second love is shown, it happens. Like a giant zap thing and the sun slowly gets covered the moment we kiss. But maybe_- Buffy's thoughts were stopped by the two vampires she met earlier.

"Good evening," they both said as they bowed. They stood and pursued her.

"Hey."

Maureen held out the dress. "This is your wedding gown. We'll be right outside while you put it on." She placed it on the bed and bowed before leaving with Coral.

Buffy looked at the dress and looked at the door. _This really sucks._

Buffy removed the dress she had on and slipped on her wedding one. It was white with one-inch straps, a swooping neckline and form fitting to her torso. It gradually frayed out with a two-foot train. It was very comfortable and smooth. She assumed it was silk.

Maureen and Coral entered and gasped at the sight. "You look amazing," Coral said.

"Stunning," Maureen consented. They walked to her and looked at it closer. "You look fabulous."

Buffy was a little freaked. They were acting like they were her best friends. She wanted to drive a stake through their hearts and be done with them, but she didn't want to set a foot out of line.

"Thank you."

"But your hair," Coral said in disgust. Buffy's hair was very messy and falling apart from all her fighting.

"It'll happen when you fight the forces of darkness."

"We'll have to do something about that." They sat Buffy on the couch and grabbed some supplies.

Spike tried pulling his body back but the vampires just tugged him harder. "I'll jab a stake in your heart if you make this any harder."

"For some reason I think your boss wouldn't like that very much mate. Might make the Slayer a little annoyed."

"I don't know why she would care about-" The vampire was cut off by a stake being jabbed into his chest. He looked down and turned to dust. The vampires holding Spike stopped. There was a man holding a stake and two women holding a stake and a cross.

"Party crashers are present," Angel said. He kicked the vampire on the right of Spike in the face. Kennedy swung a left hook at the other. Giles ran to Spike.

"You all right," he asked. Giles tried helping him up.

"Ow! Ow!" He jerked away and looked at his steaming flesh. Giles carelessly placed the cross on his skin.

"Sorry."

Spike looked at the woman closely. "Giles?" he asked, extremely confused.

"Sadly, yes. Has the wedding pursued?"

"Not yet."

"All right, let's go. They can handle this." Spike ran back to Buffy's corridor. Giles held his dress as he followed.

Kennedy and the vampire were exchanging a few punches before Kennedy grabbed his shoulders and threw him into the wall. She kicked him in the chest then did a circular kick to knock him over. She kicked his knee then punched him several times in the back. Kennedy grabbed his jacket to pull him up into her stake.

The vampire growled and lunged at Angel. Angel jumped over his head, whirled and kicked him into the wall. He punched him twice in the face and once in the abdomen. Angel pulled out his stake and stabbed him in the heart. "Now _that_, was fun."

"Now you're seeing things my way," Kennedy said with a smile.

"Finished."

Buffy stood up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was all down but with a curl at the bottom. As she was looking at herself, Coral placed the veil on the crown of her head.

"You're gorgeous." Coral sounded like she was going to cry.

Suddenly, Buffy's door busted open and all their glances shot that way. Spike and a woman came walking in. Spike punched Maureen and kicked her side. He took Giles's stake and pushed it into her heart.

Giles held out the cross to keep Coral back. She hissed as she backed into a corner. Spike tossed Giles the stake and he punctured her chest. She screamed and turned to dust.

"Spike!" Buffy ran to him and jumped into his arms. He gladly embraced her, lifting her from the floor. Buffy turned her head, making Spike put her down. "Who's this?"

"Buffy," Giles said as he wrapped his arms around her. Buffy was a little hesitant but she embraced him. He pulled away. "I was so worried."

She squinted, trying to see under the makeup. "Giles?!"

"Oh, yes." He removed his wig, showing his true self. With make up.

Buffy's hand covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh. My. God." She broke into laughter. Spike joined her.

"This is bloody fantastic," Giles said insulted.

Angel and Kennedy walked through. "Angel!" Buffy gave him a hug too.

"Buffy!" He picked her up and held her.

Spike was counting the seconds to see if he held her longer. He was beaten by eleven seconds. _Well I would've held her longer if Giles wasn't dressed as a woman_, he told himself.

"Kennedy, hi," she said shocked.

"Ready to be saved?" Kennedy asked.

"No." Everyone looked at her. "I can't back out of this. I've decided to make him think I was going to marry him, and then... do, something."

"Buffy, we must leave immediately. They'll start getting suspicious," Giles told her.

"Calm down Tootsie. Look, I can't just leave. He's determined to make this happen. If I don't show up he'll either send people after me or get someone else to marry him who doesn't have the slightest chance to stop him. My chance is at least out there. A couple miles down the road, but it's there and I'm doing this."

Spike put his hand on her shoulder. "It's all right love. I'm free so my life is no longer hangin' over your head."

Buffy placed her hand on his cheek. "I know. But I still have to do this." She turned to leave when Angel stopped her. "Angel, you know I can take you."

"There's another way."

"What other way?" Angel couldn't think of anything. "Look, I don't want to do this. But I _have_ to. I'm the Slayer and I need to protect the world at all costs. I've already died twice so it's become like a second nature for me."

"Then _I'll_ do it," Kennedy said. "_I'll_ marry him. At least when he turns me you'll still be here."

"Turns you?" Buffy turned her glance. "Giles?"

"You must share his form, meaning you must become a vampire before you wed."

Buffy's eyes widened. Her decision seemed a little harder to go through with now.

"There's no way you're going through with this pet," Spike intervened.

Buffy took a deep breath and came to the same conclusion, only now there was a tear in the corner of her eye. "I'm going."

"Wait," Giles said. "I have an idea."


	12. I Will Rule a World of Darkness

Chapter Twelve

"That sounds a little out there Giles," Kennedy said.

"We need a plan of some sort," he said, getting frustrated.

"Now don't get your knickers in a twist," Spike said. Everyone but Giles smiled at the comment.

"All right, I'm dressed as a woman! I'm still a respectable Watcher." Everyone restrained themselves from commenting.

Buffy was glad Giles was there with comic relief, but that still didn't change what she had to do. "I'll do it." Everyone glanced at her. "Don't look so surprised."

"It's just, if things don't turn out like we want..." Giles trailed off.

"I'll become a vampire. I got it. I just... don't want to think about that part."

Half an hour later, two henchmen entered Buffy's quarter's. She was alone because everyone else went down to the ceremony to blend in. Her back was turned to them. "You're wanted downstairs."

She sighed and stood up. She pulled down the veil and walked towards them. She waited for them to start leaving but they just bowed. _Guess I go first._ She walked past them and into the hall.

"Follow me," the first said. She obeyed him. The second was trailing behind her, closing her escape.

They went to a different corridor. They had her stay by the door while they entered. The room was big and dark. Everything was black and the seats were filled with seventy vampires. Angel and the others were in the front corner seats.

The first henchman whispered in Lenity's ear. He nodded and they stood next to him. Lenity nodded to the piano player who started playing the 'Wedding March.' Two men in tuxedos opened the doors. Everyone stood up and watched as Buffy walked down the aisle.

Buffy walked to Lenity and faced him. Lenity looked at the vampire priest, waiting for him to start.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Buffy Summers and our Lord Lenity. If anyone thinks they should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one said anything. "Do you take each other to love and cherish and all that stuff for the rest of your undead lives?" Lenity nodded. Buffy hesitated before nodding. "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may sire the bride." Lenity smiled and bared his teeth. He gently lifted the veil to reveal-

"Surprise." Spike punched Lenity in the face, making him fall to his knees. Spike ripped the dress in two. "It was a little too small."

Angel, Giles and Kennedy stood up in unison. Kennedy had two crossbows stretched out, ready to trigger them. Angel held two stakes while Giles held a bottle of holy water and a stake. Two screams were heard in the back.

Buffy stood with a stake in each hand and stretched out. Her victims were already dust. She was wearing her sweatpants and black t-shirt. The cloak she concealed herself with was now lying at her feet. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Lenity looked at her. "Guess the wedding jitters just got the best of me."

The crowd stood up, ready to attack. Kennedy shot her crossbows, taking out two men. Angel staked five in a row who were looking the other way. Giles staked two and tossed holy water in a woman's face. She screamed as her face smoked. He drove the stake through her heart. Buffy killed four vampires, who charged the door, without any exertion.

Buffy ran forward to Lenity. She tackled him and knocked him over. The priest kicked her in the back and tossed her off Lenity. Buffy flipped to her feet. She did a circular kick to his face, spinning him to the ground. She shoved the stake in his heart and looked at Lenity. He rose.

"I will rule a world of darkness."

"Not as long as I'm in _this_ world."

"I guess I'll have to remove you from it then."

"Good luck with that. It's been done twice but I'm still here."

Lenity bore his fangs and jumped at her.

Giles, now wigless, was struggling with a vampire in a grey suit. He punched him in the face, but the vampire wasn't fazed. Giles punched him harder and the vampire pulled away far enough for Giles to get his foot underneath him to push him off. The vampire landed on his back while Giles scrambled to his feet. The vampire jumped up and started to wrestle with Giles. After a couple rolls the vampire resided on top. "Nice outfit," he said. "Couldn't hack it as a man?"

Giles gritted his teeth and grabbed a broken piece from a wooden chair and jabbed it into his chest. "I see you couldn't either." The vampire turned to dust.

Kennedy was fighting off a woman. She staked her with a crossbow bolt and sensed someone behind her. She turned and kicked him in the gut, then the jaw, then again in the gut. He took a swing at her, but she grabbed his arm and punched him twice in the face. He swung at her with his other arm, but she ducked and caught it. She yanked it back, and she heard it snap. While she had him leaning back she thrusted a stake into his heart. He exploded into ashes.

Angel grabbed Buffy's wedding dress from the floor and tossed it over the vamp's face. He knocked him to the floor with a kick to the head. He scrambled out and stood to fight. Angel side kicked the advancing vampire in the stomach. He went flying backward, landing hard on his back. Angel rushed him, grabbed his legs and pushed them up, forcing him into a back roll away from him. The vampire ended up in a standing position and tried to punch Angel, but missed him entirely. Angel tried a punch, but the vampire middle blocks him and takes a swing with his free hand at Angel's face. He ducked it and spin kicked his face. Angel jabbed a stake through his chest and started on the next vampire.

Lenity tried two kicks, which Buffy easily blocked. She ducked a swing to her head and swung back, but Lenity grabbed her arm in mid-swing and flipped her over onto a set of chairs. She let out a pained breath. He reached down for her. She kicked up, with both legs, into Lenity's face and made him fall backward to the floor. She flipped to her feet.

"Did I ever tell you I took on Dracula?" Lenity brushed his face. His lip was bleeding. He licked what excreted onto his hand. "I won. He also didn't bleed when I fought him. Well, at least on my part. I'm thinkin', I'm gonna walk away from this."

"As a vampire."

"Try. Oh wait, you have been haven't you?" Buffy smiled, shoving his failure in his face. "We can't all be winners."

"Like your lover over there?"

Buffy's attention turned behind her. Spike was being pinned down by three men. One was holding a stake. "Spike! Someone help Spike!" Angel looked at Buffy and at Spike. He dusted the vamp he was fighting with and tackled the vamp with the stake to the ground.

Buffy turned back and Lenity was gone. She slowly walked forward. She looked all around before she took a step. She felt something rush past her which made her turn to the crowd of vampires that was diminishing. She turned back and Lenity punched her. Buffy staggered to the side. He punched Buffy in the face. She spun with the punch and followed through with a backhand fist. He caught her arm and kneed her in the small of her back. He uppercut her jaw and sent her in the air. She fell on her side on a pile of broken wood and black linens. She grabbed the linen and wrapped it around Lenity's neck. She tried strangling him but he leaned back and heaved her over his head. She lost grasp and was grabbed from the collar of her shirt.

"It's over." He revealed his fangs and sunk them into her neck. Buffy showed pain as Lenity drank her.


	13. Final Curtain

Chapter Thirteen

Spike punched a vampire three times, knocking him back a couple feet. He retaliated with a brutal punch to Spike's face, sending him reeling. Spike blocked a second blow and wrenched the demon's arm behind his back and flattened him against the wall. Spike stepped on a piece of wood, sending it flying into his hand. He turned the pointy end to the vampire and stabbed him through the heart.

Spike's attention turned to Buffy. She was limp in Lenity's grasp. Spike stabbed a vampire that lunged for him and he turned to ash before he hit the ground. Spike ran forward and approached them. Lenity let go so he could defend himself. Spike ducked Lenity's punch and slammed his fist into his stomach. Lenity staggered back. Spike lifted Buffy's head from the ground. He could feel her pulse slow. "Buffy!" She wasn't responding. Lenity kicked Spike in the face and punched him when he stood up. Spike soared back a couple rows of chairs.

Lenity looked at Buffy. It was time. Lenity bit his wrist and put it to Buffy's mouth. He propped her head up when he didn't get a response. "Drink." Buffy turned her head away. "Drink. If you don't, you'll die." Buffy's head was spinning and she just did what she was told. She started to drink Lenity's blood. He smirked when he felt his vital juices leaving his body.

Angel, Giles and Kennedy were fighting off what was left of the audience, which was only about twenty vampires. Spike's sights remained on Buffy. He shoved himself off the ground and spin kicked Lenity in the face. Now all Spike wanted to do was kill him.

"Too late, she's already drank."

"Then it's too late for you to make it to curtain call." Spike swung at Lenity but he dodged it, getting Spike's leg in his side. Spike punched Lenity in the gut and again in the face. He threw a punch to his side but Lenity caught it and pulled him close. Spike head butted him and Lenity's grasp broke.

On the ground, Buffy's body was twisting and turning. She was dying inside.

Spike took two swings but Lenity blocked them and punched him three times in the face. Spike tried a roundhouse punch but Lenity ducked it. Spike kicked his abdomen and backhanded his jaw. Spike tried kicking him again, but Lenity grabbed his foot and spun it, making Spike twirl to the ground. Lenity wound up to punch him while he was curled in pain but his hand was grabbed. Lenity looked over and saw Buffy.

Buffy's face was vamped out and she growled. She kicked his midsection twice and kicked him in the face. He staggered back.

"What are you doing?" Lenity asked.

Buffy continued kicking his ass. She kneed him in the face, kicked him in the crotch and flipped him onto his back. She put her two hands together and tried bashing his face but he blocked it, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off into the small crowd. Buffy flipped over some of the chairs, grabbing one on the way and smashed it onto his head. She tried kicking him in the gut but he blocked her kick and wrapped his hand around her throat. He lifted her off of the ground.

"How dare you attack me! I made you what you are. You were nothing."

"No." Buffy pulled her legs up and kicked him hard. He flew into the wall and fell down onto the ground. He was now bleeding from his skull and he had a broken arm. Buffy grabbed a piece of broken wood from the chair and rammed it into his heart. "I was a Slayer." He exploded to ashes. She looked at Angel, Giles, Kennedy and Spike. They were looking in disbelief at what they just saw. Buffy looked at them angrily.

"Is she still Buffy or a blood sucking vampire?" Kennedy asked.

Buffy looked at Kennedy and grinned. She licked her lips and ran towards her. Angel jumped in the way and fought her.

Giles frantically opened his bag and pulled out a vial that contained a fluorescent green liquid. "Just get her restrained," Giles said.

Angel went flying into the wall before he slammed onto the floor. "No problem," he said sarcastically. He was more beat up from two minutes fighting with her, than she was from fighting Lenity for half an hour. Angel staggered to his feet. Buffy approached him and was tackled by Spike. Angel tackled her waist and they both frantically held her down.

"Giles!" Angel called.

Giles ran towards them and readied the liquid. He poured half the tiny bottle on a cut across her arm. She reacted immediately. Her body started contorting. Angel and Spike got up and stood back, blocking Kennedy and Giles from what could possibly happen.

Buffy sat up and took a deep breath. She fell to the floor, bracing her body with her hands.

"Buffy?" Giles asked.

Buffy's breath was uneasy. Her mind was going a mile a minute. She wasn't sure what memories were real and what were dreams. She turned to face them. "I'm okay." Spike went to her and felt for her pulse, luckily finding one.

"Thank God. Scared me half to death."

"Sorry."

"Just don't do it again," he warned.

"I'll try." Buffy looked at his lips and then to his eyes. Spike leaned in and kissed her. Once Buffy felt him against her, she pulled him in closer.

"Aw, that's so sweet. I think I'm getting cavities," Kennedy remarked.

"Doesn't make you miss someone?" Giles asked, referring to Willow.

"Of coarse I miss her. It didn't take the almost destruction of one of the most powerful Slayer's ever to make me realize that. I could use a good-"

"Please, don't finish that sentence," Giles requested.

"You don't feel like a burger?" Giles looked at her, knowing what she would've said. "Okay so I was thinking something else. But I am _mad_ hungry. A slayer's gotta eat."

Buffy and Spike parted and they looked at each other. "I love you," Buffy said.

"I love you too," Spike retaliated.

"And don't ever leave me again."

"Same here." Spike smiled.

"And now," Buffy said happily. Spike leaned in for a kiss but Buffy's glance turned to Kennedy and Giles. "You said something about food?"


End file.
